A finFET is a transistor that includes a narrow fin (e.g., of silicon) with gate conductors either on two opposing sidewalls of the fin, or on two opposing sidewalls and the top surface of the fin. An overall resistance of the finFET is strongly determined by the area of an interface between a silicide layer and silicon in the source/drain regions of the finFET. Conventional finFETs may include a silicide formed on portions of a top surface of silicon in a source/drain region of the finFETs. However, such finFETs exhibit a high resistance, which is undesirable, because of the small area available at the top surface of the fin. Consequently, improved finFETs and methods of manufacturing the same are desired.